Downloadable Content
Downloadable content, DLC for short, is an optional feature which allows players to add extra content that is not initially available in the game. Some DLC is free of charge while other DLC requires money. This page will list DLC for games that aren't written on the wiki yet. To see more downloadable content, please visit the DLC category. Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou Regardless of the platform, these additions are free of charge. Katen no Shiro Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the live action film, Katen no Shiro. Grants permission to use the protagonist of the film within the game. Mataemon-nobuambittendou.jpg|Mataemon Okabe Tenchijin Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the NHK Taiga drama, Tenchijin. Grants permission to use three characters from the drama within the game. Kanetoyo-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kanetoyo Higuchi, Kanetsugu's biological father Naoie-nobuambittendou.jpg|Naoie Yagashiwa, Yoshiaki's general Michitada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Michitada Narisawa, resourceful warrior Miyagi Prefecture Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the Miyagi Prefecture to celebrate the Date clan. Grants permission to use three characters from the area's history within the game. Kita-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kita Katakura, Kojuro's older sister and Masamune's wet nurse Mototoki-nobuambittendou.jpg|Mototoki Kabaya, expert marksmen for the Date Motomune-nobuambittendou.jpg|Motomune Watari, one of Masamune's trusted vassals Yuru Character Tie-up Collaboration campaign with several mascot characters (ゆるキャラ), such as Hikonyan and Kanetan, found throughout Japan for various historical landmarks. This particular tie-in was made for their 2009 event in Hikone. Grants permission to use six characters among the cast with alternate face portraits. Yuruchara-nobuambittendou.jpg|Six playable Yuruchara on top; the others are alternate face portraits Fukushima Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Young Entrepreneurs Group of Fukushima. Grants permission to use three historical figures from the area. Neko-nobuambittendou.jpg|Neko Iizaka, Masamune's concubine Toshimitsu-nobuambittendou.jpg|Toshimitsu Anazawa, one of Masamune's retainers Unshou-nobuambittendou.jpg|Unshou Ketsuzan, head priest of Honjo clan's bodaiji Miki City Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Miki, Hyogo Prefecture in ode to their Himeji Castle festivities. Grants permission to use three generals who bravely fought around the castle. Tadashige-nobuambittendou.jpg|Tadashige Nakamura, agreed to have his daughter become Hideyoshi's hostage only to refuse their promised peace talks. Gorou-nobuambittendou.jpg|Gorou Kume, general who tried to take Hideyoshi's main camp during the Miki Conflict Yorisada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Yorisada Kanki, part of Hideyoshi's vanguard until his death in battle Kitaomi Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Machizukuri Kitaomi and The Maibara City Society of Commerce & Industry. Grants permission to use three generals from the Azai clan. Hidemura-nobuambittendou.jpg|Hidemura Hori, fought for Nagamasa but defects to the Oda early during their conflicts Kiyosada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kiyosada Amenomori, barely mentioned Azai retainer said to be one of the Three Ame Generals of the Red Sea Ujitane-nobuambittendou.jpg|Ujitane Anyoujo, said to have introduced Oichi to Nagamasa Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou Power Up Kit All of the DLC for the original title returns with the three following additions. They are also free of charge. Rekidama Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the magazine publication, Rekidama. Grants permission to use three generals who served Mitsunari. Sakon-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kiyooki Shima Nobuyo-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobuyo Obata, refused to reveal Mitsunari's whereabouts during his lord's retreat Kyoreki-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kyoreki Yamada, said to have authored Oan Monogatari Saika Shu Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Wakayama City's Magoichi Saika and Saika shu festival. Grants permission to use three generals who supported the Saika shu within the game. Masanaga-nobuambittendou.jpg|Masanaga Matoba, master of ambushes feared under the name "Kohibari" Yoshimasa-nobuambittendou.jpg|Yoshimasa Satake, fought in numerous battles against the Oda Shigemasa-nobuambittendou.jpg|Shigemasa Oku, rumored to have taught marksmanship for the Asano clan Neoroma & Musou Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the radio program, Neoroma & Musou. Grants permission to use two original characters modeled after the radio personalities within the game. Onosaka-nobuambittendou.jpg|Tatsutora Onosaka Takemoto-nobuambittendou.jpg|Porto Takemoto Sangokushi 12 This section refers to character cards that were added into the game's Online VS Mode after the game's official release. They are free of charge. Card Set 01 Titled "Cao Cao Versus the Great Lu Bu". Includes 13 character cards to fit the set's theme. Guojia-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo Jia Haomeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Hao Meng Weixu-online-rotk12.jpg|Wei Xu Xuchu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Chu Houcheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Hou Cheng Simalang-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Lang Songxian-online-rotk12.jpg|Song Xian Caoren-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Ren Caoxing-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Xing Zangba-online-rotk12.jpg|Zang Ba Caobao-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Bao Zhangliao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liao Chengong-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Gong Card Set 02 Titled "Cao Cao Facing Yuan Shao at Guandu". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Yuanxi-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuan Xi Yuanshang-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuan Shang Yuantan-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuan Tan Guoto-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo To Xuyou-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu You Gaogan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Gan Gaolan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Lan Chunyuqiong-online-rotk12.jpg|Chunyu Qiong Jiangyiqu-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Yiqu Xuhuang-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Huang Zhenshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhenshi Xinpi-online-rotk12.jpg|Xin Pi Xinping-online-rotk12.jpg|Xin Ping Jushou-online-rotk12.jpg|Ju Shou Zhanghe-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang He Chengyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Yu Pangji-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang Ji Manchong-online-rotk12.jpg|Man Chong Luweihuang-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Weihuang Card Set 03 Titled "Sun Ce Unifying Eastern Wu". Includes 16 character cards to fit the set's theme. Jiahua-online-rotk12.jpg|Jia Hua Xugong-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Gong Yufan-online-rotk12.jpg|Yu Fan Zhoutai-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Tai Zhouyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Yu Jiangqin-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Qin Sunjiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Jiao Sunce-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Ce Sunyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Yu Zhanghong-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Hong Zhangzhao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Zhao Chenheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Heng Chenwu-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Wu Lufan-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Fan Xiaoqiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiaoqiao Daoqiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Daqiao Card Set 04 Titled "4Gamer Special Campaign: The Two Great Assassinations of the Three Kingdoms Era". Includes 14 character cards to fit the set's theme. The four collaboration character cards are Fan Qiang, Zhang Da, Gui Lan, and Dai Yuan. Xiahoushi-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahoushi Guanxing-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Xing Guilan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gui Lan Xushi-online-rotk12.jpg|Xushi Sunhuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Huan Sunquan-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Quan Sunshao-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Shao Sunyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Yi Daiyuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Dai Yuan Zhangshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhangshi Zhangda-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Da Zhangbao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Bao Fanqiang-online-rotk12.jpg|Fan Qiang Liufu-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Fu Card Set 05 Titled "Ma Teng, The Conqueror of Xiliang". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Yanpu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yan Pu Houxuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Hou Xuan Chenggongying-online-rotk12.jpg|Chenggong Ying Zhangwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Wei Zhangheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Heng Chengyin-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Yin Mawan-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Wan Maxiu-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Xiu Madai-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Dai Machao-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Chao Matie-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Tie Mateng-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Teng Pangde-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang De Yangang-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Ang Yangqiu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Qiu Yangsong-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Song Yangren-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Ren Yangbo-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Bo Liangxing-online-rotk12.jpg|Liang Xing Card Set 06 Titled "Liu Bei Dependent on Liu Biao and Enters Xinye". Includes 22 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xiahou Dun, Cao Ren, and Cheng Yu have been added again for the set. Wangwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Wei Kuaiyue-online-rotk12.jpg|Kuai Yue Kuailong-online-rotk12.jpg|Kuai Long Huojin-online-rotk12.jpg|Huo Jun Hansong-online-rotk12.jpg|Han Song Caihe-online-rotk12.jpg|Cai He Caishi-online-rotk12.jpg|Caishi Caizhong-online-rotk12.jpg|Cai Zhong Caimao-online-rotk12.jpg|Cai Mao Xianglang-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiang Lang Xushu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Shu Sufei-online-rotk12.jpg|Su Fei Zhangyun-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Yun Maliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Liang Panjun-online-rotk12.jpg|Pan Jun Fuxun-online-rotk12.jpg|Fu Xun Wenping-online-rotk12.jpg|Wen Ping Liyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Li Yan Liuqi-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Qi Liucong-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Cong Liupan-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Pan Liufeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Feng Xiahoudun-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Dun Caoren-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Ren Chengyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Yu Card Set 07 Titled "Battle of Red Cliffs". Includes 20 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhou Yu and Cao Cao have been added again for the set. Xiahouen-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou En Kanze-online-rotk12.jpg|Kan Ze Ganning-online-rotk12.jpg|Gan Ning Yanjun-online-rotk12.jpg|Yan Jun Yueying-online-rotk12.jpg|Huang Yueying Guyong-online-rotk12.jpg|Gu Yong Jianggan-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Gan Zhugejin-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Jin Zhugejun-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Jun Zhugeliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Liang Xuezong-online-rotk12.jpg|Xue Zong Pangtong-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang Tong Buzhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Bu Zhi Luji-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Ji Lingtong-online-rotk12.jpg|Ling Tong Lukang-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Kang Luxiang-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Xiang Lusu-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Su Caocao-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Cao Zhouyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Yu Card Set 08 Titled "Liu Bei's Conflict with Sun Wu and Jingzhou". Includes 16 character cards to fit the set's theme. Liu Bei and Zhao Yun have been added again for the set. Hanxuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Han Xuan Weiyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Wei Yan Niujin-online-rotk12.jpg|Niu Jin Gongzhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Gong Zhi Jinxuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Jin Xuan Xingdaorong-online-rotk12.jpg|Xing Daorong Huangzhong-online-rotk12.jpg|Huang Zhong Xusheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Sheng Zhaofan-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhao Fan Chenying-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Ying Chenjiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Jiao Dingfeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Ding Feng Baolong-online-rotk12.jpg|Bao Long Liuxian-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Xian Liudu-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Du Fanshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Fanshi Liubei-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Bei Zhaoyun-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhao Yun Card Set 09 Titled "Liu Bei's Stay in Shu and Proclamation as King of Hanzhong". Includes 18 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhang Fei and Pang Tong have been added again for the set. Wanglei-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Lei Yanyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Yan Yan Wuyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Wu Yi Gaopei-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Pei Gaolan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Lan Qinmi-online-rotk12.jpg|Qin Mi Zhangsong-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Song Zhangren-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Ren Dengxian-online-rotk12.jpg|Deng Xian Fazheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Fa Zheng Yanghuai-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Huai Yangxiu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Xiu Leitong-online-rotk12.jpg|Lei Tong Liugai-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Gai Liuxun-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Xun Liuzhang-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Zhang Liuba-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Ba Lingbao-online-rotk12.jpg|Ling Bao Zhangfei-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Fei Pangtong-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang Tong Card Set 010 Titled "Lu Meng's Strategy to Topple Guan Yu". Includes 22 character cards to fit the set's theme. Guan Yu, Guan Ping and Zhou Cang have been added again for the set. Wangfu-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Fu Wenhui-online-rotk12.jpg|Wen Hui Huangquan-online-rotk12.jpg|Huang Quan Shamoke-online-rotk12.jpg|Shamoke Zhuran-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhu Ran Jiangji-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Ji Shenyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Shen Yi Shendan-online-rotk12.jpg|Shen Dan Tanxiong-online-rotk12.jpg|Tan Xiong Zhaolei-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhao Lei Panzhong-online-rotk12.jpg|Pan Zhong Fengxi-online-rotk12.jpg|Feng Xi Fushiren-online-rotk12.jpg|Fu Shiren Mengda-online-rotk12.jpg|Meng Da Liyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Li Yi Luxun-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Xun Ludai-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Dai Lumeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Meng Guanyinping-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Yinping Guanyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Yu Guanping-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Ping Zhoucang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Cang Card Set 011 Titled "Three Emperors: The Land Thrice Divided". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Jia Xu and Sun Quan have been added again for the set. Guoshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Guoshi Xiahouwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Wei Xiahouhe-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou He Xiahouhui-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Hui Xiahouxuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Xuan Xiahoushang-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Shang Xiahoude-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou De Xiahoumao-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Mao Zhugeke-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Ke Caozhang-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Zhang Caozhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Zhi Caojie-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Jie Caopi-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Pi Sunshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Sunshi Sundeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Deng Liuchen-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Chen Liushan-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Shan Jiaxu-online-rotk12.jpg|Jia Xu Sunquan-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Quan Card Set 012 Titled "Barbarian King: Havoc in Yunan". Includes 22 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun and Ma Dai have been added again for the set. Ahuinan-online-rotk12.jpg|Ahuinan Wangkang-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Kang Ehuan-online-rotk12.jpg|E Huan Guansuo-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Suo Jinhuansanjie-online-rotk12.jpg|Jinhuan Sanjie Gaoding-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Ding Wutugu-online-rotk12.jpg|Wutugu Zhurong-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhurong Zhubao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhu Bao Dailaidongzhu-online-rotk12.jpg|Dailai Dongzhu Kingduosi-online-rotk12.jpg|King Duosi Dongtuna-online-rotk12.jpg|Dongtuna Mangyachang-online-rotk12.jpg|Mangyachang Kingmulu-online-rotk12.jpg|King Mulu Menghuo-online-rotk12.jpg|Meng Huo Mengyou-online-rotk12.jpg|Meng You Yongkai-online-rotk12.jpg|Yong Kai Yangfengnanman-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Feng Lukai-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Kai Zhugeliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Liang Zhaoyun-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhao Yun Madai-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Dai Card Set 013 Titled "Cao Wei: Tearing Through Shiting, Pummeling Shu at Chencang". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xu Sheng and Zhang He have been added again for the set. Wangping-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Ping Jiakui-online-rotk12.jpg|Jia Kui Haozhao-online-rotk12.jpg|Hao Zhao Zhoufang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Fang Zhuhuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhu Huan Zhuju-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhu Ju Xiangchong-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiang Chong Xumiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Miao Quancong-online-rotk12.jpg|Quan Cong Caoxiu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Xiu Dailing-online-rotk12.jpg|Dai Ling Dengzhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Deng Zhi Mazun-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Zun Masu-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Su Feiyao-online-rotk12.jpg|Fei Yao Sunluyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Luyu Sunluban-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Luban Xusheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Sheng Zhanghe-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang He Card Set 014 Titled "Zhuge Liang Clashes Wits with Sima Yi at Wuzhang Plains". Includes 16 character cards to fit the set's theme. Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang, and Wei Yan have been added again for the set. Yinmo-online-rotk12.jpg|Yin Mo Wangshuang-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Shuang Guoyouzhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo Youzhi Hande-online-rotk12.jpg|Han De Gaoxiang-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Xiang Wuban-online-rotk12.jpg|Wu Ban Simayi-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Yi Simafu-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Fu Qinlang-online-rotk12.jpg|Qin Lang Caorui-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Rui Caozhen-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Zhen Sunli-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Li Zhangni-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Ni Zhangchunhua-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Chunhua Zhugeliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Liang Weiyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Wei Yan Card Set 015 Titled "Sima Family Rises in the Wei Dynasty". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Lu Bu and Zhang Jue have been added again for the set. Wangyuanji-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Yuanji Wangsu-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Su Wangchang-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Chang Heyan-online-rotk12.jpg|He Yan Jiachong-online-rotk12.jpg|Jia Chong Guanqiujian-online-rotk12.jpg|Guanqiu Jian Gaorou-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Rou Gongsunyuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gongsun Yuan Simashi-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Shi Simazhao-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Zhao Zhugedan-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Dan Xinxianying-online-rotk12.jpg|Xin Xianying Beiyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Bei Yan Wenyang-online-rotk12.jpg|Wen Yang Wenqin-online-rotk12.jpg|Wen Qin Yangzuo-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Zuo Lunzhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Lun Zhi Lubu-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Bu Zhangjue-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Jue Card Set 016 Titled "Jiang Wei Inherits Zhuge Liang's Will in Suppressing the North". Includes 11 character cards to fit the set's theme. Lu Meng and Cao Pi have been added again for the set. Yinshang-online-rotk12.jpg|Yin Shang Guohuai-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo Huai Xiahouba-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Ba Jiangwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Wei Jiangwan-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Wan Zhangyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Yi Chentai-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Tai Feiyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Fei Yi Fuqian-online-rotk12.jpg|Fu Qian Yangyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Yi Liangxu-online-rotk12.jpg|Liang Xu Lumeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Meng Caopi-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Pi Card Set 017 Titled "The Fall of Shu and Wu, Jin's Unification". Includes 13 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xin Xianying and Lu Xun have been added again for the set. Yanghu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Hu Lukang2-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Kang Dengai-online-rotk12.jpg|Deng Ai Simayan-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Yan Qiaozhou-online-rotk12.jpg|Qiao Zhou Weiguan-online-rotk12.jpg|Wei Guan Zhouzhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Zhi Wangjun-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Jun Zhonghui-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhong Hui Zhangwen-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Wen Zhangti-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Ti Duyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Du Yu Huoyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Huo Yi Xinxianying-online-rotk12.jpg|Xin Xianying Luxun-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Xun Card Set 018 Titled "Just Before the Power Up Kit Character Campaign". The theme of this set is an assorted set of characters whom have previously not appeared in the online mode. Includes 18 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xiahou Yuan, Sun Ce, and Ma Chao have been added again for the set. Yanrou-online-rotk12.jpg|Yan Rou Wangyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Yi Xiahoulingnu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Lingnu Jinyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Jin Yi Jiaohong-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiao Hong Caochong-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Chong Chenshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Shi Dongyun-online-rotk12.jpg|Dong Yun Donghe-online-rotk12.jpg|Dong He Mazhong-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Zhong Feishi-online-rotk12.jpg|Fei Shi Pangyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang Yi Yangfu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Fu Lihui-online-rotk12.jpg|Li Hui Liuxun2-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Xun Xiahouyuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Yuan Sunce-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Ce Machao-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Chao PlayStation Avatars 01 Two sets of character avatars in the PlayStation Store. ;Wei set :Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao, Jia Xu, Guo Jia, Xun Yu, Sima Yi, Cao Cao, Wang Yuanji, Zhenshi, Wang Yi, Xiahou Yuan, Xu Chu, Dian Wei, Pang De, Xu Huang, Cheng Yu ;Shu set :Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, Huang Zhong, Liu Bei, Xu Shu, Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei, Pang Tong, Huang Yueying, Wei Yan, Liu Shan, Fa Zheng, Guan Yinping, Zhangshi ;Cost :50 yen each; 500 yen per set Caocao-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Cao Cao Zhangliao-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liao Wangyuanji-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Wang Yuanji Liubei-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Liu Bei Zhugeliang-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Liang Zhaoyun-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Zhao Yun Home Console Set 01 Titled "Cao Cao Attacks Yuan Shu in Shiting". Includes 29 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xiahoudun-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Dun Xiahouyuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Yuan Caohong-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Hong Caoren-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Ren Dianwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Dian Wei Xunyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xun Yu Home Console Set 02 Titled "Liu Bei Harbors Ambition and Fights for the Land". Includes 16 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhaoyun-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhao Yun Guanping-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Ping Zhoucang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Cang Home Console Set 03 Titled "Great Figures of the Past China's Unification". Includes 24 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xiangji-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiang Ji Yingzheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Ying Zheng Yuji-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuji Home Console Set 04 Titled "Sun Ce Raises Warriors in Eastern Wu". Includes 24 character cards to fit the set's theme. Taishici-online-rotk12.jpg|Taishi Ci Zhouyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Yu Sunce-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Ce Zhoutai-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Tai Daoqiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Daqiao Xiaoqiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiaoqiao PlayStation Avatars 02 Six sets of character avatars in the PlayStation Store. ;Wu set :Gan Ning, Taishi Ci, Sun Quan, Sun Ce, Sun Shangxiang, Daqiao, Xiaoqiao, Huang Gai, Lu Meng, Zhou Tai, Zhang Zhao, Ling Tong, Lu Su ;Other set :Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo, Zhurong, Zhang Jue, He Jin, Diaochan, Yuan Shao, Hua Xiong, Yan Liang, Wen Chou, Meng Huo, Yuan Shu, Chen Gong, Li Ru, King Mulu, Heshi ;Strategists set :Jia Xu, Guo Jia, Xun Yu, Sima Yi, Cheng Yu, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Zhang Zhao, Lu Su, Lu Meng, Xu Shu, Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong, Fa Zheng, Chen Gong, Li Ru ;Warlord set :Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Liu Bei, Liu Shan, Dong Zhuo, Yuan Shu, Yuan Shao, Meng Huo, Lu Bu, Zhang Jue, He Jin, Sima Yi ;Married Couples set :Zhuge Liang, Huang Yueying, Liu Shan, Zhangshi, Sun Ce, Daqiao, Zhou Yu, Xiaoqiao, Liu Bei, Sun Shangxiang, Lu Bu, Diaochan ;Women set :Zhenshi, Wang Yi, Wang Yuanji, Sun Shangxiang, Daqiao, Xiaoqiao, Huang Yueying, Zhangshi, Guan Yinping, Diaochan, Zhurong, Heshi ;Cost :50 yen each; can only purchase individually from Wu and Other sets :500 yen for Wu, Other, and Strategist sets (individual prices) :450 yen for Warlord, Married Couples (individual prices) :400 yen for Women set Sunquan-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Sun Quan Zhouyu-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Yu Daqiao-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Daqiao Xiaoqiao-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Xiaoqiao Lubu-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Lu Bu Diaochan-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Diaochan Home Console Set 05 Titled "Hebei, Where Rivals Stand Their Ground". Includes 20 character cards to fit the set's theme. Wenchou-online-rotk12.jpg|Wen Chou Yanliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Yan Liang Tianfeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Tian Feng Shenpei-online-rotk12.jpg|Shen Pei Zhanghe-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang He Home Console Set 06 Titled "Cao Cao Versus the Great Lu Bu". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xiahoudun-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Dun Guojia-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo Jia Zhangliao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liao Xuchu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Chu Chengong-online-rotk12.jpg|Chengong Home Console Set 07 Titled "Cao Cao Facing Yuan Shao at Guandu". Includes 27 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xuhuang-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Huang Jushou-online-rotk12.jpg|Ju Shou Chengyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Yu Guoto-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo To Manchong-online-rotk12.jpg|Man Chong Zhenshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhenshi Home Console Set 08 Titled "Famed Generals and Ministers Who Supported the Heroes of Yore". Includes 25 character cards to fit the set's theme. Yueyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Yue Yi Baiqi-online-rotk12.jpg|Bai Qi Hanfei-online-rotk12.jpg|Han Fei Hanxin-online-rotk12.jpg|Han Xin Zhangliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liang Yuefei-online-rotk12.jpg|Yue Fei Home Console Set 09 Titled "Assassinations and Avengers of the Three Kingdoms Era". Includes 17 character cards to fit the set's theme. Sunquan-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Quan Guanxing-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Xing Zhangbao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Bao Zhangshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhangshi Fanqiang-online-rotk12.jpg|Fan Qiang Zhangda-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Da Home Console Set 10 Titled "Ma Teng, The Conqueror of Xiliang". Includes 20 character cards to fit the set's theme. Mateng-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Teng Machao-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Chao Madai-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Dai Zhanglu-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Zhang Lu Pangde-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang De Home Console Set 11 Titled "Liu Bei Dependent on Liu Biao and Enters Xinye". Includes 23 character cards to fit the set's theme. Kuaiyue-online-rotk12.jpg|Kuai Yue Kuailong-online-rotk12.jpg|Kuai Long Xushu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Shu Maliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Liang Caishi-online-rotk12.jpg|Caishi Caimao-online-rotk12.jpg|Cai Mao Home Console Set 12 Titled "Battle of Chibi". Includes 23 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhugeliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Liang Pangtong-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang Tong Lusu-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Su Sunshangxiang-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Shangxiang Ganning-online-rotk12.jpg|Gan Ning Lingtong-online-rotk12.jpg|Ling Tong Sangokushi 12 Power Up Kit Card Set 01 Titled "Power Up Kit Completion Celebration Campaign". Includes 22 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhaoyun-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Zhao Yun Sunshangxiang-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Sun Shangxiang Zhuyi-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Zhu Yi Heqi-online-rotk12pk.jpg|He Qi Simawang-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Sima Wang Wangji-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Wang Ji Card Set 02 Titled "New Cards! Zhang Liao of the Tiger and Leopard Cavalry Versus Master of the Navy and Great Shield Gan Ning". Includes 22 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhangliao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liao Ganning-online-rotk12.jpg|Gan Ning Luju-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Lu Ju Liuzan-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Liu Zan Zhangcheng-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Zhang Cheng Chenbiao-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Chen Biao Card Set 03 Titled "Unification of China - Names of Great Figures who Remain in History". Revised versions of previous cards can also be obtained with this set. Includes 28 character cards. Xiangji-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiang Ji Liubang-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Liu Bang Yuji-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuji Yingzheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Ying Zheng Lushang-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Lu Shang Machao-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Chao (powered up) Card Set 04 Titled "Famed Generals and Ministers Who Supported the Heroes of Yore". Includes 22 character cards to fit the set's theme. Yuefei-online-rotk12.jpg|Yue Fei Hanxin-online-rotk12.jpg|Han Xin Zhangliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liang Baiqi-online-rotk12.jpg|Bai Qi Tiandan-online-rotk12.jpg|Tian Dan Xiaohe-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiao He Sangokushi Comic Collaboration 01 Collaboration with the Japanese comic, Shibachu-san, a comical story with Sima Yi as the protagonist. Select figures within the game can replace their portraits with their comic counterparts. Rotk12pk-shibachu-01.jpg Rotk12pk-shibachu-02.jpg Rotk12pk-shibachu-03.jpg Sangokushi Comic Collaboration 02 Collaboration with the Japanese comic, Ryuryouden, a fantasy story centering on an original character, Amachi Shiro, as the protagonist. Select figures from the comic can appear within the game. Rotk12pk-ryuryouden-01.jpg Rotk12pk-ryuryouden-02.jpg Rotk12pk-ryuryouden-03.jpg Sangokushi Comic Collaboration 03 Collaboration with the Japanese comic, Minna no Go, a story featuring Sun Quan as the protagonist. Select figures from the comic can appear within the game. Rotk12pk-minnanogo-01.jpg Rotk12pk-minnanogo-02.jpg Rotk12pk-minnanogo-03.jpg Winning Post 7 2010 Regardless of the platform, these additions are free of charge. New Secretary Allows players to select Aya Amagi as their secretary. She was first introduced into the series as a rival jockey in Winning Post World 2010. New Outfits Secretaries can change their outfits to celebrate New Years and other seasonal holidays. Winning Post 7 2012 Amulet Pack The player can obtain 20 of each amulet at the start of their game. ;Cost :100 yen New Secretary Unlocks a new secretary in Jockey Mode named Mika Kirishima. ;Cost :Free Winpost7-2012-dlc02-01.jpg Winpost7-2012-dlc02-02.jpg New Outfits Allows players to use a four seasons themed outfit set for Mika. ;Cost :Free Winpost7-2012-dlc03-01.jpg Winpost7-2012-dlc03-02.jpg Winpost7-2012-dlc03-03.jpg Winning Post 7 2013 New Secretary Unlocks a new secretary in Jockey Mode named Noel Himekami. ;Cost :Free White Hair Directory Allows players to breed rare white haired horses. Available for ten uses before expiring. ;Cost :100 yen New Outfits Allows Noel to change her outfit to celebrate New Years and other seasonal holidays. ;Cost :100 yen Winpost7-2013-dlc03-01.jpg Winpost7-2013-dlc03-02.jpg Winpost7-2013-dlc03-03.jpg Winpost7-2013-dlc03-04.jpg Kiniro no Corda 3 Downloadable Scenario Extra scenario for PSP version including the twelve male characters of the cast. Includes special stills and love messages. Located within the Memories section under a special tab. ;Cost *PSN - Free Kyoya-mini-corda3.jpg|Kyoya Kisaragi Ritsu-mini-corda3.jpg|Ritsu Kisaragi Daichi-mini-corda3.jpg|Daichi Sakaki Haruto-mini-corda3.jpg|Haruto Mizushima Yagisawa-mini-corda3.jpg|Yukishiro Yagisawa Hozumi-mini-corda3.jpg|Shiro Hozumi Arata-mini-corda3.jpg|Arata Mizushima Chiaki-mini-corda3.jpg|Chiaki Tohgane Housei-mini-corda3.jpg|Housei Toki Leiji-mini-corda3.jpg|Leiji Myoga Sei-mini-corda3.jpg|Sei Amamiya Sousuke-mini-corda3.jpg|Sousuke Nanami See Also *Import *Saved game data *Mobile Joy *Collaborations Category:Downloadable Content